No me toques por favor (ichihime)
by solidus24ichihime
Summary: ¿que sucede si vienes saliendo de la universidad y entras a trabajar a una empresa de alto prestigio y te das cuenta que tu jefe es un pervertido? kurosaki ichigo es el ceo de una empresa de cosméticos life sweet girl, la más importante de Asia, pero comparte la compañía con sus primos abarai renji y uryu ishida, con este último compartirán algo más que la empresa.
1. chapter 1

**NO ME TOQUES POR FAVOR**

primer encuentro con el pervertido.

Narra orihime.

Hoy es mi primer día de trabajo, estoy algo nerviosa, dicen que el jefe es algo malhumorado, pero es un buen hombre trata bien a sus trabajadores y les da el mérito que merecen ya lo quiero conocer.

\- Buenos días chicas.

\- Buenos días dicen al mismo tiempo rangiku matsumoto y kuchiki rukia.

\- orihime ven a tomar desayuno aún es temprano.

\- esta bien rukia, la chica se sienta a la mesa.

\- bueno orihime lo que tienes que saber, es que el ceo de la empresa es un bombón, pero nunca sale con alguna chica de la empresa, hasta pienso que kurosaki ichigo es gay.

\- matsumoto, dice rukia.

\- esta bien eso no lo se, después están sus primos que también son unos bombones, esta ishida uryu, él es encantador tiene una personalidad de maravilla tiene el cabello negro y utiliza gafas eso lo hace ver intelectual, nunca ha salido con una chica tal vez también sea gay y por último abarai renji bueno él es un tipo de muy buen cuerpo es un rebelde tiene unos tatuajes muy sensuales y un cabello rojo pasión, él si ha tenido novias sólo que sus relaciones no son duraderas, es un mujeriego.

\- el señor abarai no es un mujeriego sólo que aún no encuentra a la mujer indicada, dice rukia con un poco de rubor en sus mejillas.

\- rukia todos sabemos que mueres por renji, el té gusta de hace dos años, desde que entraste a la empresa.

\- matsumoto deja a rukia en paz.

A si quiero decir que mis dos mejores amigas también trabajan ahí, rangiku matsumoto es una chica rubia de cabello largo y con ondas, piel blanca y un cuerpo envidiable, por eso no me extraño que dos chicos estén tras ella y kuchiki rukia bueno ella se graduó hace dos años es publicista, aunque ella venga de una familia rica decidió vivir con nosotras es muy linda de estatura baja y cabello negro corto no puedo vivir sin ellas.

\- nos vamos dice rukia.

\- claro.

Cuando llegaron orihime no podía de dejar de mirar el lugar era genial y muy grande.

\- ojalá no me toque trabajar en el último piso saben que me mareo y me asusta mucho.

\- en el último piso esta la oficina del ceo, o mira ahí viene.

Ichigo saluda muy fríamente y le da una pequeña mirada a orihime después sube al ascensor.

\- no lo tomen en cuenta chicas ya lo conocen o tu debes ser inoue orihime, dice el chico de lentes le da una risa, permiso chicas me la puedo llevar te voy a mostrar tu lugar de trabajo vamos.

\- si claro, cuando iban en el ascensor ishida la miraba atento y le regalaba sonrisas cuando ella lo miraba.

\- vi tu expediente y te graduaste con honores eso me impresionó mucho espero tenerte en mi sección.

\- gracias y si me encantaría trabajar con usted.

Ishida le muestra toda la oficina y su lugar de trabajo.

\- aquí llegamos a tu cubículo inoue si necesitas algo sólo me avisas siempre estaré atento a tus pedidos.

\- gracias señor ishida.

\- no llames señor me hace sentir viejo y solo te llevo por unos años no más.

\- esta bien lo prácticare, ambos reían.

\- OK inoue no quiero dejarte pero tengo que ir a trabajar nos vemos más tarde, paso todo el día y en la tarde orihime fue llamada a la oficina de ichigo.

\- señor kurosaki aquí está la señorita inoue.

\- esta bien puedes irte, el lugar era oscuro y muy grande las cortinas estaban cerradas no dejaban ver la hermosa vista de fondo.

\- señorita inoue orihime cierto.

\- si, se levanta ichigo y la besa comienza a levantarle la falda y tocar su feminidad encima de las bragas.

\- a a a suelteme que cree que hace, ichigo la vuelve a besar.

\- que hace no puede hacer eso lo voy a demandar.

\- mira linda, la toma de las muñecas, yo soy el dueño de todo esto y si te has dado cuenta este es el edificio más grande yo mando sobre todos los demás y si quiero no puedes trabajar nunca más y nadie te va recibir y tus adoradas amigas serán despedida con la misma suerte que tu así que harás todo lo que yo te pida, desde ahora serás mía y de nadie más, orihime logró escapar de las manos de ichigo y se fue a casa sólo pudo llorar en la soledad.


	2. aceptas si o si

capítulo 2 aceptas si o si.

narra orihime.

Me siento sucia, por que me tenía que pasar esto a mi, se suponía que él no tomaba en cuenta a las mujeres de la empresa por que yo, seguro le hace eso a todas las chicas nuevas y luego las amenaza para que no digan nada de las cosas pervertidas que hace, pero basta de llorar no dejaré que esto me afecte mañana iré temprano al trabajo y le diré que es un idiota y que renunciare, no le creo nada se que su empresa es prestigiosa, pero que mande sobre las demás es una mentira que no me creeré, orihime se durmió y desperto al otro día muy temprano.

\- orihime que haces tan temprano aún no es tiempo de ir al trabajo, decía la pequeña de cabellos negros.

\- lo se rukia tengo algo que hacer.

\- no me digas que el jefe ishida te pidió que salieran, apareció de repente la chica de ojos azules.

\- que no, de donde sacas eso matsumoto.

\- ayer en la tarde te estuvo buscando como loco y es la primera vez que él le muestra el lugar de trabajo a una chica siempre las recibe con una sonrisa, a si por cierto por que llegaste antes a casa ayer, te sucedió algo malo.

\- orihime solo se quedo en silencio no queria decirle nada de lo sucedido el dia anterior a sus amigas - no, solo es que me sentía un poco mal, chicas nunca han sabido si en la empresa han acosado a una chica.

\- a a a se preguntaba ingenua matsumoto - por que la pregunta orihime, los jefes son respetuosos y no permitirían ese comportamiento, además ninguno de ellos se atrevería de tocar a una chica.

\- eso es lo que crees susurra.

\- como.

\- no nada, bueno me voy las veo luego, la chica casi sale corriendo para que sus amigas no la interrogarán, llega a la empresa No había nadie sube hasta el último piso veía una pequeña luz, se acerca y abre la puerta.

\- aunque a la pelinaranja le temblaban las piernas entro con una actitud desafiadora - no creo en nada de lo que dice, es un idiota y si no cree que lo voy a demandar por acoso laboral está muy equivocado.

\- mmm así que la gatita tiene garras responde muy tranquilo el chico de cabelllos naranjas claro - no me interesa si no me crees tengo un equipo de abogados que velarán por mi, se levanta y se acerca a ella acorralandola, me gustan las mujeres que tratan de defenderse, pero esta vez mi gatita no podrás hacer nada ya te lo dije yo soy el rey de este lugar y si quiero que tu título de economista y todos esos honores no valgan nada no lo valdran me entiendes y eso va para tus amigas también.

\- patrañas refuta la mujer, mientras lo aleja de un empujón.

\- cariño ve y pruebalo, mientras le toma el rostro con sus enormes manos - ve a pedir trabajo en cualquier empresa nadie te dará, ichigo la toma del mentón y la besa.

\- a a a suelteme, no puedo creer que mi primer beso lo desperdicie con usted, decía en voz baja y muy avergonzada.

\- como gatita no me digas que guardabas esos deliciosos labios para alguien en especial.

\- si, responde sonrojada.

\- con una sonrisa en su rostro dice -puedes olvidarte de todo eso ahora me perteneces, no puedes tener novio y mucho cuidado de andar meneando la cola a cualquiera me escuchaste, la toma de las muñecas y la presiona contra la pared saca su corbata y la ata.

\- mi gatita, le acaricia la mejilla y la besa sus manos comenzaron acariciar los pechos de orihime sobre la ropa.

\- No o Suelteme ahhh se estremece cuando ichigo apretó un pezón.

\- ves ya comienzas a disfrutar no es necesario que necesite demostrar mi poder, ahora solo nos vamos a dedicar a gozar juntos.

\- noooo por favor no me toque, desateme ya no quiero trabajar aquí renuncio, decía Con firmeza.

\- no acepto tu renuncia, ahora te quitaré esta molesta falda, la baja lentamente, mientras abre la camisa la deja en ropa interior, o cariño que sexy te ves así, me encanta esa ropa interior me gusta el rojo.

\- aaaa no me mire, orihime se movía tratando de taparse, pero le era imposible, en eso tocan la puerta.

\- ichigo abre la puerta necesito hablar contigo.

\- a a a a uryu que inoportuno eres, por esta vez te salvas gatita, pero para la próxima serás mía y la besa, ambos se arreglan rápidamente, aunque orihime le costaba un poco reponerse, estaba nerviosa y asustada, ichigo abre la puerta lentamente tomandostomándose su tiempo jugando con la paciencia de su primo y el miedo de orihime.

\- señorita orihime puede marcharse no será sancionada por retirarse temprano ayer, la chica lo observa desconectada hace un momento era un pervertido descontrolado por sed de placer, no entendía como paso a ser un jefe que cumplía con su deber.

\- ishida entra a la oficina y lo primero que vio fue a orihime que se veia tan hermosa o mejor que el dia de ayer paso por el lado de ichigo directo donde estaba ella - ah Hola inoue , justo venía hablar con mi primo del por qué ayer te habías ido temprano, pensé que te había despedido, pero como veo no, eso me alegra mucho, orihime se sonroja y uryu también cuando se dio cuenta de sus palabras.

\- mmm que sucede aquí venias abogar, por esta chica no lo necesita ya está perdonada prometió que no volvería a irse sin que yo lo autorice y hará lo que yo le pida, decía un ichigo enen su faceta de jefe.

\- no digas eso ichigo la asustaras suenas como un dictador - se burlaba su primo - bueno me voy inoue vamos te invito un café.

\- o claro, le regala una sonrisa.

Ambos se van e ichigo quedó enfurecido, conocía esa mirada de su primo y él estaba detrás de su presa eso no le gusto para nada se prometió que haría cualquier cosa para tener a orihime.

\- ambos bajan a una cafeteria que estaba al frente de la empresa - inoue quieres un pastel para acompañar el café.

\- no eso seria mucho.

\- vamos acepta o me enojare.

\- no por favor, esta bien aceptaré.

\- no te asustes orihime sólo era una broma, la toma de las manos y la mira a los ojos.

\- a a señor ishida nos sentamos.

\- a por supuesto, hablaron a gusto y la media hora paso rápido tenían que volver al trabajo.

\- Hola chicas como están.

\- a orihime nos dejaste preocupada en la mañana, por que saliste temprano, decía la pequeña kuchiki.

\- mm aaa salí hablar con el jefe necesitaba disculparme por lo de ayer, pero no te preocupes rukia ya estoy mucho mejor, la chica no dejaba de sonreír.

\- y esa sonrisa, en eso llega ishida, saluda a rukia y matsumoto.

\- inoue mm vamos almorzar juntos hoy.

\- si claro, pero esta vez yo pago.

\- claro que no yo me encargaré de eso tu sólo deleitame con tu presencia.

\- esta bien. Sonríe y se sonroja.

\- nos vemos después adiós, ishida se va y daba pequeñas miradas a orihime.

\- o por dios que fue eso, con razón estas tan contenta orihime, ishida es muy guapo y se nota que muere por ti.

\- no digas eso matsumoto sólo iremos a comer.

\- y como fue eso de que esta vez tu pagas, decía Con ojos pícaros matsumoto.

\- es que hoy en la mañana fuimos a tomar café, conversamos mucho y a gusto.

\- queee dicen ambas amigas.

\- Hoy nos contarás todo no olvides nada orihime, ya me voy tengo que trabajar, se va matsumoto.

\- yo también adiós orihime nos vemos en casa.

\- adiós chicas.

Las horas pasaron rápidos y el tiempo de de ir a comer llegó orihime estaba preparandose para salir, cuando ichigo llega sin previo aviso sorprendiendo a la chica la atrapó y se la llevó a su oficina.

\- aaaaa pero que está haciendo deje de empujarme.

\- así que ibas a ir a comer con uryu, pues no te dije que esta vez no te escaparías, la besa y comienza acariciar sus pechos le quita la camisa y el brazier.

\- lindos senos tienes, son tan grandes y deliciosos, lo lamía y mordía.

\- ahhhhhh ahhhhhh no ahhhhhh.

\- tranquila mi cielo, ahora vamos a ver como esta aquí abajo, bajo la falda y las bragas de una manera rápida parecía todo un profesional quitando la ropa,con su mano suavemente comenzó acariciar la pequeña feminida de la chica.

\- ahhhhhh no por favor, implora la pelinaranja tenía su voz cortada, todas esas sensaciones eran nuevas para ella, eran como choques eléctricos que le daban en todo su cuerpo, sus piernas no respondían y su voz cada vez se agitaba más

\- ichigo continuaba con su asaña disfrutaba ver a la chica sonrojarse y dar pequeños gemidos eso lo ponia loco de excitación - mira como me tienes - orihime ve un gran bulto en el pantalón de ichigo, él comienza a desprenderse de la ropa - me quitaré esta molesta ropa que ya no la necesito para lo siguiente que haremos hermosa - queda totalmente desnudo la chica queda impactada nunca en su vida habia visto un hombre desnudo, eso no queria decir que no supiera nada de la anatomía de los hombres sabia muy bien como eran, pues biología era una de sus materias favoritas en la escuela, pero solo veía el aparato reproductor masculino en imagenes o dibujos nunca uno de verdad y tan enorme estaba levantado, duro deseoso de entrar en ella, la tira suavemente al escritorio, abre suavemente sus piernas y comienza a rozar su miembro en la feminidad de orihime.

\- ahhhhhh no por favor señor kurosaki soy virgen comienza a llorar implorando.

\- el rostro de ichigo cambio drásticacamente de uno perdido en los placeres sexuales a otro más calmado y comprensivo - no llores le acaricia la mejilla secando sus lágrimas, esta bien hoy no haremos nada, la abraza y no la dejo irse ambos se quedaron dormidos abrazados -.

Mientras que ishida esperaba a orihime sin saber que ella no llegaría.


	3. a solas con el pervertido

Narra ishida.

Que le abra sucedido a inoue por que no llegó de verdad creí verla entusiasmada con la invitación - el pelinegro baja su mirada y acomoda sus lentes - creo que me siento triste, espero que este bien y no le aya sucedido nada, debería ir a buscarla o quizás se va a ver muy invasivo, pero no se quiero estar cerca de esta chica, quiero ver sus ojos, su hermoso cabello naranja oscuro, su piel blanca como la nieve y no puedo negar que tiene un buen cuerpo, tan solo la conozco de hace un día y no quiero alejarme de ella - sumido en sus pensamientos, parado en medio de su oficina sin hacer algun movimiento alguno, sin darse cuenta de la presencia del pelirrojo.

\- que sucede uryu te veo distraído.

\- me asustaste renji - salta exaltado al ver el rostro de su primo tan cerca de él.

\- mmmmm - el chico de cabello largo rojizo comienza a mirarlo de cerca - ¿estas enfermo? - le toca la frente para sentir su temperatura.

\- no, por que lo dices - quita la mano de su primo.

\- no lo se te he visto actuar extraño desde ayer - responde el pelirrojo.

\- mm ah mm - ishida se pone nervioso ante la mirada acusadora de renji - no se quizás alucinas, -se sonroja.

\- te enamoraste - dice el chico de los tatuajes con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

\- ¡que! no, Cómo crees, renji no hables cosas que no son - el chico de lentes tartamudeaba cada frase, sabia que no podía ocultar nada a su primo, él lo conoce muy bien y debíacuidar cada palabra.

\- si, lo sabia - asegura el chico, casi saltando de la emoción - ¿quien es uryu?, ya sueltalo,dimelo, eres mi primo te conozco de toda la vida recuerda que vivimos juntos.

\- ahhh renji no se por que no te puedo engañar, esta bien te diré, pero no estoy enamorado sólo me esta comenzando a gustar - el pelinegro se pone rojo como tómate, sabia que igual iba a sacarle la información, pero pensó que al menos iba a durar más y no se iba a terminar delatando, uryu, ichigo y renji se criaron juntos, su abuelo se encargó que fueran más que primos, sino que hermanos, entre los tres se conocían lo bastante bien para saber que les sucedía, aunque con el tiempo, ichigo se volvió mas frío y distante de ellos, no dejaban de quererlo como un hermano.

\- no des más vueltas y suelta quien es - decía impaciente el pelirrojo.

\- es inoue orihime la chica que llego a trabajar ayer, se que solo la conozco hace un día, pero hoy en la mañana fuimos a un café, conversamos y me di cuenta que teníamos mucho en común, además es muy hermosa, inteligente y un poco torpe es perfecta - el chico se sorprende asi mismo al escucharse hablar asi de una chica, anteriormente si habia tenido otras relaciones, pero ninguna mujer lo habia hecho sentir como lo hacia orihime, la conocía tan poco, pero sentía que llevaba años conociendola, eso provoco que de sonrojara, su rostro blanco estaba rojo Escarlata, trato de cubrirlo con su cabello.

\- whouu primo como veo esa chica te golpeó fuerte y por que no le pides que salgan a cenar.

\- le pedí que fuéramos a comer en el descanso y dijo que si, pero no llego - suspira y baja su mirada.

\- primo, primo, primo - comienza a pasear al rederodor de ishida - eso no es una invitación formal, es como una invitación de compañeros de trabajo, quizas por eso la vi salir con ichigo de su oficina.

\- ¡ que ! - se exalta - otra vez ichigo, sabes lo que hizo, esta mañana la hizo venir antes al trabajo en lo poco que lleva la trata muy duro y ahora le quito la hora de almuerzo si sigue así provocará que renuncie - estaba rojo, pero de rabia, no soportaba el hecho que ichigo tratara de robar la atención de la pelinaranja, tratandola tan mal, eso no lo iba a permitir.

\- whouu alto ahí galán, primero ve y busca a la chica y si no la encuentras ve si ichigo aún la tiene prisionera en su oficina, ahí entras como su caballero de brillante armadura, la rescatas del horrible dragón del trabajo y te la llevas a una cita en un lujoso restaurante, después la llevas a su casa y la besas - comienza hacer sonidos de besos.

\- el pelinegro comienza a reír- renji tienes mucha imaginación, pero tienes razón voy a buscarla.

\- si - dice con entusiasmo y animando al pelinegro - ve por tu princesa y rescatala de ese dragón naranja - gritaba el pelirrojo mientras veia la espalda de su primo desaparecer por el pasillo.

\- ishida se dirige a donde estaban matsumo y rukia, la mejores amigas de orihime, de segura ellas ssbrian donde estaba.

\- logra visualizarlas en el mostrador - Hola señoritas - ambas chicas saltan del susto.

\- ohh señor ishida no se preocupe vuelvo de inmediato a mi trabajo sólo estaba consultando el código de un producto - dice apenada la pequeña pelinegra.

\- a no se preocupe señorita Kuchiki, solo venía a preguntarles si han visto a la señorita inoue.

\- no se suponía que iría a comer con usted señor - ambas chicas se miran extrañadas y un poco preocupadas.

\- disculpen las molestias pero no llego a comer y pensé que quizás estaba aquí.

\- no señor no la vemos hace rato - decia con un tono de voz preocupada la kuchiki.

\- esta bien, bueno me voy, disculpen las molestias, - el chico se va con el ceño fruncido, sube al elevador con dirección a la oficina de su primo.

\- ¿donde estará orihime?, - pregunta la rubia de cabello rizado - te has dado cuenta que ha estado actuando raro.

\- si me he dado cuenta y eso me preocupa, ella no es asi, nos contamos todo - un grado de remordimiento hizo que el corazón de rukia se estrmeciera sabia muy bien que ella le ocultaba algo importante a sus amigas, pero ese no era el momento de pensar en eso, si no que en orihime, ella es la que necesita ayuda, logra reponerse de ese pequeño lapsus- ¿que le sucederá?, hoy nos tendrá que contar todo, como deja plantado a unos de sus jefes, es una falta grave.

\- no se si a ese nivel de gravedad, quizas solo no quizo ir con el a comer, simplemente eso - dice matsumoto, quitandole la importancia.

\- y como explicas su actitud - reponde la pelinegra.

\- si eso me preocupa un poco, hoy tenemos que interrogarla, tendremos charla de chicas.

\- eso suena genial, yo compro las bebidas- la kuchiki ve su reloj - oh ya es tarde, nos vemos después matsumoto.

\- si, adiós - agita su mano en modo de despedida.

\- mientras ishida furioso llega hasta la puerta de la oficina de ichigo, pero es detenido por la secretaria de este - señor ishida si busca al señor ichigo no está, salio para la hora del almuerzo.

\- y como, aún no vuelve.

\- no señor, me temo que no lo hará.

\- el chico suspira de enojo - ¿vio si se fue con alguien?

\- no vi señor - negaba con su cabeza- lo siento, pero me llamo diciendo que iba a una reunión - en eso suena el teléfono.

\- si me disculpa señor debo contestar.

\- ah si, ve adelante - el chico frustrado, su busqueda no dio existo se va a su oficina cabizbajo, corre la comoda silla de colchada de cuero negro y se tira sobre ella poniendo todo el peso de su cuepo, da un largo suspiro, se quita sus lentes y tira su cabeza hacia atras posandonla en el respaldo de la silla - ahh inoue ¿donde estas?, que me hiciste para que hoy estuviera buscandote todo el día, solo para ver tu sonrisa - da otro largo suspiro - quiero verte

Mientras ichigo y orihime.

\- ahhh ¿donde estoy? - despierta asustada la chica, mira a su alrededor y no reconoce el lugar.

\- al fin despiertas gatita tienes el sueño muy pesado - decia ichigo, con su mirada penetrante, irradiando perversión.

\- ¿que?, ¿donde estamos? esta no es su oficina,¿ por que estoy en una cama? - sus ojos se humedecen, lagrimas amenazan con salir ante un pensamiento que paso por su mente - no me digas que abusaste de mi.

\- cariño relájate no hemos echo nada, para tu información no tengo interés en chicas dormidas, a mi me gustan bien despiertas, me gusta tocarlas, que giman, grinten mi nombre y que imploren que se las meta, pero dije que por hoy te salvabas.

\- el relato la dejo con una pequeña sensación de ¿excitación?, pero rápido se quito eso de su mente, aunque su cuerpo seguía caliente. - entonces ¿que hago aquí?, lo último que recuerdo es que me quede dormida en el piso con usted y sin ropa - su voz dismuyo abre sus ojos vomo plato y se sonroja.

\- exacto, pero te traje a mi casa así Estaremos más relajados.

\- tengo la ropa puesta, tengo la camisa mal abotonada.

\- encanto soy mejor sacando la ropa que poniéndola.

\- eso me queda claro usted es un pervertido, me quiero ir.

\- no comiences con eso ya es muy tarde, pasarás la noche conmigo.

\- pero si dijiste que no me ibas hacerme nada - pone ojos de cachorro asustado.

\- no lo haré.

\- ¿a cuántas chicas le ha echo esto?, ¿a cuántas ha acosado y traído a este lugar?.

\- mmm celosa mi gatita, para tu tranquilidad nunca he tenido un amorío con alguien de la empresa y jamás he traído a alguien a mi casa.

\- no me diga así suena vulgar - decia la chica sonrojada, no sabia por que las palabras de ese hombre calan en lo mas profundo de su ser, mientras que debía estar odiandolo, una parte de ella quería saber hasta donde era capaz de llegar - ¿entonces por qué me hace esto?, ¿por que yo?.

\- mmm no lo se, solo quiero ver Hasta donde aguantas me gusta ver tus expresiones y lo ruda que eres.

\- osea que solo soy una diversión para usted.

\- que creías que hago esto por que te amo, yo nunca me enamoró gatita tenlo claro, - le ds un pequeño golpe en lala frente con sus dedos, en eso le cruje el estomago a la chica.

\- como veo tienes hambre - el chico se levanta de la cama y toma un teléfono que hay en un mueble muy lujosos, llama y traen de inmediato la comida a la habitación, como si estuvieran en un hotel.

\- ven no seas tímida - orihime se levanta de la cama indecisa, sus piernas no responden y hacen lo que ellas quieren, se acerca a una pequeña mesa, se sienta, mira el menú y no sabe que comer, habia muchas cosas deliciosas, pero un plato llamo su atención, ravioles con salsa blanca, siempre habia querido comer eso, era el plato que elegía la chica en su primera cita de su película favorita, desde ese entonces siempre quiso comerlos en su primera cita, dio el primer bocado y estan deliciosos, mejor de lo que habia imaginado, las especies y los champiñones le daban el toque.

\- como veo tenías mucha hambre - la miraba el chico, por dentro se alegraba verla disfrutar del plato.

\- claro si me secuestro cuando debía ir a comer - no iba a decirle que soñaba con probar ese plato - ¡oh dios! - hace una expresión de preocupada - nooo - se toca su cabeza- deje plantado al señor ishida, que terrible ahora que le diré, como podré verlo a los ojos sin sentirme culpable, él solo quería ser amable conmigo, que pensara de mi, que soy una irresponsable que no pude asistir a una comida.

\- hey por que te preocupas tanto de lo que diga de ti uryu - dice ichigo ofuscado.

\- por que él es una buena persona, carismática, amable, bondadoso, admirable todos tienen una buena opinión de él, muy diferente de usted que es un malhumorado y pervertido - la mirada del chico se enfurece y tira los platos asustando a la chica.

\- no me compares con ese idiota, yo soy mucho mejor que él gracias a mi y mi malhumor se levantó este imperio - contesta con la voz agitada.

\- eso no importa si eres un acosador y pervertido - ichigo toma a la chica lanzandola fuerte a la cama.

\- sabes cambie de opinión - su rostro cambio, la besa y le abre la camisa provocando una lluvia de botones, quita el brasier, admira la vista de esos senos tan bien formados, grandes y deliciosos, toma uno y comienza a masajear.

\- aaaaahhh no por favor señor kurosaki, dijo que no me haría nada - decia tratando se safarse ante tal bestia - por favor no rompa su promesa - ichigo la mira directo a los ojos y ve unas lágrimas caer.

\- aaaggg golpea la cama- , demonios orihime, - le acaricia la mejilla limpiando las lágrimas -, esta bien, vamos a dormir - se saca la ropa quedando sólo en boxers - , no pretenderás dormir con ropa- , él se acerca y le saca el resto de ropa dejándola sólo en ropa interior.

\- pretendes dormir aquí - pregunta temerosa, aunque ya sabia la respuesta.

\- por supuesto está es mi cama, ven - la jala a la cama y la abraza quedando en posición chucharita, comienza a tocarla suavemente.

\- ahhh dijiste que no me tocarias.

\- estas equivocada gatita dije que no habría penetracion, pero jamás dije que no te tocaría, - baja sus manos Hasta la feminidad de ella, moviendo sus dedos en círculos.

\- la respiración de la chica comenzó a agitarse, con cada movimiento que él hacia sentia como moja sus bragas - ahhh para, me duele.

\- tranquila pronto se transformará en placer - introduce dos dedos en la cavidad de la chica, con un suave movimiento de vaivén, orihime comienza a sentirse bien.

\- ahhh - su voz suena agitada.

\- tranquila - le daba pequeñas mordidas a la oreja de ella, lamía su cuello y con un vaivén le daba placer con sus dedos en la parte baja.

\- ahhh ahhh mmmmm ahhhhhh, orihime estaba invadida en placer, movía sus caderas cada vez mas rápido hasta llegar al placer máximo, cuando acabó calló cansada en los brazos del pelinaranja.

\- mira como quedaste toda empapada - él saca la mano y saborea los jugos de la chica- sabes muy bien gatita, deberás sacarte esas bragas no querrás dormir con ellas así, ahora levántate me ayudaras a mi.

\- iiqueeee!! - el chico se quita los boxers dejando a la vista su enorme y grueso miembro, la pelinaranja queda en shock nunca habia visto uno así, tampoco se los imaginaba tan grandes, sentia como perdía la razón tal bestia, pero tenia que reaccionar.

\- oh por dios, ¿que quieres que haga con eso? - la pregunta sobra, sabia muy bien cual era la intención y por mucho que su cabeza le decia que se fuera de ese lugar, estaba ganando el placer, las ganas de saborear ese enorme miembro con su boca estaban ganando.

\- mételo en tu boca - lo decía de manera muy sensual, mordiendo sus labios y moviendo su mano de arriba, abajo.

\- orihime miraba mientras estaba de rodilla, sentia un hormigueo en su parte baja, tenia una pelea interna entre la razón y el placer, si odiaba a ese hombre, por que deseaba tener ese enorme miembro en su boca - nunca he hecho eso - dice con la cabeza gacha y voz tímida.

\- como nunca haz tenido sexos oral, entonces yo te enseñaré, abre tu boca cariño.

\- no quiero - logró decir, aunque por dentro lo únicoque quería es ponerlo en su boca.

\- mi amor, no te lo estoy pidiendo, ahora abre la boca - la toma, e introduce su miembro, orihime se quejaba, pero no podia evitar placer, queria seguir.

\- no lo saques, ahora mueve tu lengua como si fuera una paleta - la chica hace todo lo que él le dice - si, ahhhhhh sigue asi - con una mirada maliciosa empieza a moverse mas rapido.

\- mmmm - se ahogaba la chica.

\- ahhhhhh mmm sigue así mueve tu lengua ahhh me voy a ir, - agarra la cabeza de orihime, acabando en su boca - tragalo o no te suelto, la chica obedece.

\- ahhh - cof cof empieza a toser - por que me haces esto.

\- eso gatita fue por decir que uryu es mejor que yo, aunque fue tu primera vez fue muy bueno - la toma del mentón y la besa - vamos a dormir, se durmieron en la posición de cucharita ichigo envolvía a orihime con sus brazos musculosos como si no quisiera dejarla ir nunca.


End file.
